There are steering apparatuses in which an outer column and an inner column are fitted in such a way as to allow their relative sliding movement along the axial direction, so that the telescopic position of the steering wheel can be adjusted or that impact load upon secondary collision is absorbed.
In a steering apparatus disclosed in PCT Publication WO2009/013457, the diameter of an outer column having a slit is reduced to tightly secure the outer circumference of an inner column by the inner circumference of the outer column, thereby clamping the inner column in such a way as not to allow its axial movement relative to the outer column.
In the steering apparatus disclosed in PCT Publication WO2009/013457, the slit extends in to axial direction with its one end opening on the end face of the outer column. In consequence, when fastening the outer column to reduce the diameter, the amount of reduction in the diameter varies among fastening positions, and the magnitude of the fastening force exerted on the inner column by the outer column also varies accordingly. Therefore, there is a problem that a variation in the fastening position of the outer column with the telescopic position of the steering wheel leads to a variation in the fastening force exerted on the inner column by the outer column.
In a steering apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-274393, an inner column is clamped directly by a distance bracket so that the magnitude of the fastening force exerted on the inner column by an outer column does not vary depending on the telescopic position of the steering wheel.
In a steering apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-262238, an inner column is clamped directly by a pressing piece slidably supported on a distance bracket so that the magnitude of the fastening force exerted on the inner column by an outer column does not vary depending on the telescopic position of the steering wheel.